Memory Alpha:Files for deletion
Image:Originalbridge.jpg ;Image:Originalbridge.jpg Orphaned image that is a duplicate of Image:Constitution class bridge 2250s.jpg, which is being used. --OuroborosCobra talk 13:35, 11 September 2006 (UTC) ::I'm sorry -- there seems to be a problem with your comment -- they are not currently duplicates. they show two entirely different images. One is a screencap taken from the left side, the other is a production still taken from the right. -- Captain M.K.B. 13:38, 11 September 2006 (UTC) :::Hit your refresh, I recently re-uploaded one over the other. --OuroborosCobra talk 13:40, 11 September 2006 (UTC) ::*cache error resolved -- delete duplicate. -- Captain M.K.B. 13:42, 11 September 2006 (UTC) :::See the discussion at Talk:Constitution class#Main Bridge in 2254 for an explanation as to why I did what I did. --OuroborosCobra talk 13:43, 11 September 2006 (UTC) :*'Deleted'. --From Andoria with Love 04:34, 18 September 2006 (UTC) Image:'sShip.jpg ;Image:'sShip.jpg Duplicate of Image:ChangsShip.jpg. Bad name too, but that probably was by accident. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:04, 13 September 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. --From Andoria with Love 20:23, 13 September 2006 (UTC) Image:CommunicationsResearchCenter2377.jpg ;Image:CommunicationsResearchCenter2377.jpg Duplicate of Image:Starfleet communications research center sol sector.jpg. In the image I decided should be kept the name of the facility can be read. -- Kobi 08:29, 14 September 2006 (UTC) Image:Kira shoves dukat indiscretion.jpg This image is far too blurry. --Alan del Beccio 23:46, 16 September 2006 (UTC) * Delete. — THOR ''=/\='' 05:36, 17 September 2006 (UTC) *'Delete' --Defiant 17:33, 18 September 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. In addition, we may want to discuss the hundreds of episode images now coming up. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:47, 18 September 2006 (UTC) Image:Corporal Cole.jpg ;Image:Corporal Cole.jpg: This was apparently added here by mistake, likely meant for the German MA. In any case, it's blurry and we already have Image:Cole-Amanda.jpg. --From Andoria with Love 16:13, 18 September 2006 (UTC) *'Keep' - I don't think the image is "blurry" at all and I'd even go as far as to say that the image is better quality than Image:Cole-Amanda.jpg. It's certainly got more color to it and isn't so pale. Plus, all of the actresses's face and head can be seen, whereas the other pic cuts off her head at the top. I believe the image is also better because the character is expressionless, a better quality in images for establishing characters on this site as it shows them with a more natural pose. --Defiant 17:33, 18 September 2006 (UTC) As the uploader has requested that this be deleted at Image talk:Corporal Cole.jpg, this is now a candidate for immediate deletion. Delete. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:48, 18 September 2006 (UTC) *How does a user get to the German MA? Does it even exist? The Main Page for this site doesn't have a link to it if it does. Please help --Defiant 18:40, 18 September 2006 (UTC) A german user gets on to the english MA by clicking the english version link in the "In Other Languages" section. Why that happens by accident is beyond me. I've done it on purpose once or twice. As for the german main page not working, it works fine for me. Here is a link. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:49, 18 September 2006 (UTC) *Sorry, my mistake (I thought Deutsch was "Danish" in the English language but I looked it up on wikipedia and it's "German"). The German MA uses quite a few of our images. I see no reason why we couldn't use the same image for Amanda Cole - the user that uploaded the pic doesn't seem to be requesting deletion on that talk, I think he's more apologizing that he accidentally uploaded it to the English MA when he meant to put it up on the German one. --Defiant 18:54, 18 September 2006 (UTC) Dublicate images While browsing the image category I noticed the following images which are near dublicates: * Image:Mirror Orion female.jpg (keep Image:Orion Avenger officer.jpg) * Image:PavelChekov2263.jpg (keep Image:PavelChekov2267.jpg) * Image:MirrorArcher.jpg (keep Image:Mirror Archer in Situation Room.jpg, because it shows more detail of his uniform) * Image:3dchess 23rdcentury.jpg (keep Image:Spock McCoy 3D chess.jpg) --Kobi 17:10, 19 September 2006 (UTC) Auction images ;Image:100 0137.jpg, Image:100 0138.jpg, Image:100 0139.jpg, Image:100 0138.jpg, Image:100 0142.jpg, Image:100 0138.jpg, Image:100 0138.jpg, Image:100 0138.jpg, Image:100 0138.jpg, Image:100 0164.jpg, Image:100 0168.jpg, Image:100 0164.jpg, Image:100 0161.jpg, Image:100 0149.jpg, Image:100 0146.jpg, Image:100 0144.jpg: Aside from copyright images, MA isn't a photo gallery for items that are being auctioned off. I really don't see a place for them here, so they should be deleted post haste. --From Andoria with Love 16:07, 20 September 2006 (UTC)